


catch me if you can

by chrobins



Series: Grimm's Fairy Tales Inspired [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Folklore, Lunar Eclipse, Lunars, M/M, Solars, solar eclipse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>loosely inspired by one of Grimm's Brother's fairy tales titled "The Moon"</p>
<p>for Day 11 of Kurotsukki Week!</p>
<p>please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	catch me if you can

The sun and the moon chase each other on an endless cycle, never quite touching and always missing each other. The sun had only met the moon once when the initial vessels were ready to pass down their obligations to the next generation.

 

Tsukishima Kei and Kuroo Tetsurou had nothing to live for; both orphans, no friends or family, no more will to exist in the universe. The gods were lenient, Kuroo guessed, for taking two souls who didn’t want to live anymore and trust them with a task that would take them from the soil they no longer wished to be on; and as explained by their ancestors, it was always like that. It made it easier to convince the new generation to accept the task of bringing night and day to the Earth.

 

“How soon before our task is done? Before we pass down to the next group of unfortunate souls?” Tsukishima asked, and Kuroo wondered if his speech was grandeur or if he was making a Disney reference. He smiled at the thought, nonetheless. 

 

But Tsukishima wasn’t given an answer, only a soft smile. It was then that the two young boys accepted their roles, yet Kuroo couldn’t remember what had occurred for them to become the deities of the sun and moon. Soon Kuroo felt and effervescent glow about him, blazing like what he imagined the sun felt, endlessly chasing after the taillight of the moon’s gentle glow. He could see where his light ended and where the moon’s began, the endlessly twinkling stars that glowed in his wake. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

 

However, there was a day when suddenly Kuroo couldn’t see the brilliance anymore. All he could see ahead was darkness...no bright glow, no stars. Worried, he ran faster, wondering if he had just been slow. But alas, no moon in front of him to be seen. It was then that Kuroo attuned himself to the Earth, wondering if Tsukishima had fallen...if his life was ending and a new moon would arise. Their predecessors never said that they would live and die together; maybe Tsukishima’s time was coming. 

 

Worried, Kuroo cut off a piece of his hair, it’s brightness able to keep his brilliance while he was gone. It floated in it’s place as the sun and Kuroo went down to Earth. He could not hear the thoughts of the people below him, only saw their lifespans burning in their souls. He touched down on a village, looking for any sign of a silver light. 

 

An elderly woman passed him, carrying a basket of fruits. Her fire was still bright; she had a long way to go. A child chased after her, panting. His fire was small. Kuroo walked quickly, not wanting to dwell much on it. He ran and ran, looking endlessly, touching on village after village until an old man begged for his help to bring the moon back.

 

“It’s so dark here, we cannot see. The stars don’t twinkle anymore, and we only wait for the sun.” Kuroo blinked, wondering if the village elder knew who he was. “We found the moon...and we need to put it back in the sky…” 

 

At this news, Kuroo begged the elder to take him to where the moon was. Deep in the mountains nearby was a cave, and there was a silvery glow shining from it’s entrance. Kuroo promised he would bring the moon back and went after the bright light.

 

He found Tsukishima huddled deep inside, curled up against the dirt wall. Kuroo sighed. “Tsukki.”

 

The moon grumbled. “I told you not to call me that.”

 

“Kei.” A deep silence. Kuroo saw a hint of red in Tsukishima’s glow. He smiled. “Why are you here? I thought you had…”

 

Tsukishima lifted his head and Kuroo saw the heartache written all over his face. “You cannot hear their thoughts...can you?” Kuroo trembled...he shook his head. “Every night I hear their thoughts; they’re so loud, they reach me all the way up in space. They say it’s too dark, they cannot see, the stars even shine brighter, they don’t look at me and they wait for you.” Tsukishima took a deep breath. “It’s not that I’m jealous of you...but I can’t help but to think that these worms don’t deserve me. They can just wait for you like they always do.”

 

Kuroo smiled. He wanted it to last for an eternity, but when he bounded over to Tsukishima and cradled the moon in his arms, it had only felt like a second. “Kei, please come with me.” Kuroo carried him outside the cave’s entrance and pointed up at the blackness that extended to their visible sight. “Do you see this? There is nothing there. The stars don’t twinkle anymore because your light was reflecting off of them and making them brighter. But now, there is nothing.”

 

Tsukishima felt his heart shudder.

 

“I cannot hear their thoughts, but I can see the span of their lives. Some will die before they can speak, and people will mourn at the most unprecedented loss. It saddens me deeply, but I still keep shining.” Kuroo cradled Tsukishima’s cheeks with his hands and kissed him once. “Do not think of the people down here.” Kuroo kissed him again. “Shine for the stars.” Tsukishima that time, had kissed back. “Shine for  _ me. _ ” 

 

They kissed and kissed and Tsukishima had wept but he still pressed firm against Kuroo and allowed the sweet touch to wash over him. But there was a hint of light peeking from the corner  of Tsukishima’s eye where he saw Kuroo’s hair beginning to create daylight. Even the hint of it looked so beautiful. Tsukishima couldn't hear the thoughts of the people around him rejoicing for daylight.

 

Tsukishima pulled away with a smile, ready to ascend back up to space. “Let’s play a game.” He suggested with a slight pull to the corners of his lips. Kuroo watched on in awe. “Chase me, as fast as you can. If you can catch me, you can have a kiss. And if I catch you, I can have a kiss.”

 

Kuroo laughed. “That would be awfully terrible if you could catch me.” He smiled in a teasing matter. “I must do my best to catch you myself.”

 

Tsukishima winked and already headed up. “Catch me if you can.”

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!
> 
> I tried to be really cute about it, but if kuroo catches tsukki and kisses him, it's a solar eclipse. if tsukki catches kuroo and kissed him, it's a lunar eclipse. :3 I hope that it can be interpreted as very cute uwu


End file.
